The Royal Chronicles: Western Princess
by Bookrowm16
Summary: Castiel has passed through a rough time. Break up with his girlfriend Deborah, Lost chance to debut as an artist and now fallen in love with a princess?


July 2011

The sunlight poured out from the big window of the expensive birth giving room that the royal family had rented for her. The girl that was on the bed looked at the sun peeking out from the valley, it was the only beautiful thing that she had seen in a very long time.

There was a soft knock and a young woman entered the room, she had long blond hair arranged into a carefully windblown curls, she was wearing an expensive Gucci suit with skirt, 7 inch stiletto heels and Louis Vuitton bag which she recognized because the girl had given it to her for her 45th birthday.

The older woman chewed her lip and looked at the girl nestled in the big bed and small little bundle resting in her lap which was sleeping soundly. The guards beside her dressed in black suits flanked her both sides which made the older woman very stressed indeed, she gave them an order and they went away.

The young girl looked at the older woman impassively, she hadn't seen another soul for an year except for Mrs. Potts and her beloved dog, Alexa in the isolated house in Yorkshire. Seeing her mother standing there alone in the room looking utterly uncomfortable, made Bianca irritated and she couldn't help feel wary but more than anything she felt tired. The type of tiredness that made you want to fall asleep.

"What do you want?" she asked looking out of the window. The older woman remained silent as she moved from the door to the bed, not too close but not too far away from her daughter. She stayed in that position for a while before opening her mouth.

"I came to see you." she said in a choked voice. The girl said nothing she was still staring at the window.

"And now you have seen me. You can go away now, tell the witch I am alive. She won't be pleased I suppose."

"Bianca…" her mother began and the mentioned girl snapped her head to the older woman.

"What? That her majesty is thrilled to have another heir to the crown?" the girl said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "then why did she lock me in that house in Yorkshire? Why?"

"Because what you did was a mistake." Said her mother in a choking voice and tears dripped from her eyes to her cheeks spoiling her perfect make-up. Bianca too wanted to cry too but her soul was dried up. She was tired of being the rules, of being a princess, of everything that had to do with royalty really. And she was angry, she was angry at the world, at her parents and queen Anastasia who would make the life of her baby impossible.

"Amelia isn't a mistake." Said Bianca in a razor sharp voice.

"Then where is her father?" asked her mother in a piteous wail.

"He had decided." said Bianca looking out of the window again. "That this is not his child. It hardly matters. You'll throw me out of the family anyways, is that what you wanted to tell me?" The older woman whose heart was breaking for her daughter made a resolution. She straightened herself and patted away her tears.

"No. I have proposal." She said in a odd calm voice.

"You mean she has a proposal." Muttered Bianca and her mother heard her.

"No, I have a proposal to you." the girl's face turned to her and she was struck not for the very first time between the similarities between her husband and her daughter. She had the same raven black hair, the same ancient but electric blue eyes and the same full lower lip and spare upper lip and the same aristocratic nose. Seeing her husband's image in her daughter made her relieved because it meant that Bianca like her father had the same quality that helped them keep calm under pressure.

"Which would be?" she asked lazily, finally turning her head to her mother.

"You will be living with your aunt."

September 10, 2013

Sweet Amoris was quite different from London. First of all it wasn't a grand city, it didn't have the horrible weather that London had 50% of the time no, it was cold but survivable. Bianca had started to warm up to the place, Amelia her little baby had started to grow up too. She had given her first steps (she crossed the house's door to hug her!), she had said her first word ( Muessis Puuts which Bianca has interpreted as Mrs. Potts) and her eyes ah finally gotten a defined color (electric blue, like hers!)

More than anything she was simply happy to away from the royal family, the queen bitch and Yorkshire which had been her prison for 2 years. Her mother had contracted a personal trainer for Bianca to get back in shape after her pregnancy which made Bianca relieved because this way no one would notice anything abnormal in her.

However anyone who did know her would see the difference in her. She wasn't so petite anymore, she was more muscled and toned, her hips were wider and her small bosom was now more...well, fuller. Her lips were no longer so chapped, her hair was more brilliant and overall she looked beautiful but she didn't realize it. Neither did she notice the looks boys gave her when she walked in the street.

Bianca made her way through the now familiar streets of Sweet Amoris to the Amoris Institue (beside the Amoris College), she stopped short near the entrance of her new school, her new life and a her new beginning.

And a new love.

But she didn't know that.


End file.
